


Improving Inter-House Relations

by HermioneJeanWayne



Series: Hermione's Coffees and Teas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Firewhisky, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Jelly Slugs, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers (sort of), Quidditch, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Socks, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Yule Ball, chocolate frogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneJeanWayne/pseuds/HermioneJeanWayne
Summary: Steve’s a Gryffindor. Tony’s a Slytherin. The two of them have been best friends since second year, and secretly in love with each other for almost as long. But, as usual, they’re morons who talk about everything except their (blindingly obvious) feelings. That’s OK, though — a series of increasingly incredible events in seventh year is going to force them to figure it out. That is, if Bucky, Natasha, Bruce and the rest of their friends don't kill them first out of sheer exasperation."Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting." — Albus Dumbledore





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up story to "Love, Measured By Coffee Spoons" in the Hermione's Coffees and Teas 'verse. It's not really a sequel, because it spans a much longer timeline than the first story — parts of it actually run concurrently with the events of "Love, Measured By Coffee Spoons." I think this could be enjoyed on its own, but it will probably make more sense if you've read the first story. Basically, this story is the love story of Tony and Steve; the first story is the love story of Hermione and Draco. Either way, I hope you give it a chance — I've really enjoyed coming up with this tale about our favorite lovesick idiots! This story is complete and updates will be every few days or so.
> 
> As always, huge thanks to my faithful beta, DramioneConvert. She's the music to my lyrics, and all my work is so much better for her input.

Tony Stark sat in the stands alone, shivering, even though he was clad in woolen everything — a green jumper, black jacket, thick trousers, green-and-silver scarf and — _better pull down the trouser legs so nobody can see_ — woolen scarlet-and-gold socks, freshly stolen from the Quidditch practice kit of one Steve Rogers. 

The very same Steve Rogers, coincidentally, who had just made his way onto the Quidditch pitch and was leading his team in stretches to get ready for the Gryffindor-Slytherin match to kick off the season. And while Tony was determined to be a good Slytherin ( _a contradiction in terms if I ever heard one_ , he thought) and cheer for his House, he couldn’t deny that part of himself wouldn’t mind _so_ much if Gryffindor won. After all, it would make Steve happy. 

Tony found himself thinking about what would make Steve happy more and more these days. It was a tad bit concerning. 

Tony was roused from his thoughts by bodies dropping down on either side of him. He didn’t even have to look up to know he was flanked by fellow seventh-year Slytherins Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov. Friends since the first day of first year, the three often called themselves the Silver Trio — a cheeky nod to the famed Golden Trio of Potter, Weasley and Granger.

“Better adjust those trouser legs, Tony,” Natasha said, a minuscule smile on her face. “Might want to adjust your eyes while you’re at it. You haven’t looked away from Rogers’ arse the entire time you’ve been out here.”

With a start, Tony realized she was right. _Force of habit_ , his mind sheepishly supplied. 

He also realized that while he’d had his eyes on that ( _quite delectable_ ) prize, the stands had filled up around him. While Gryffindor red and Slytherin green were the most prevalent colors, Tony could still see a lot of Hufflepuff canary yellow and Ravenclaw blue sprinkled throughout the stands. As always, Quidditch matches were a major draw for the entire student populace. 

“Here we go,” Bruce said. Both Tony and Natasha turned to the pitch in time to see the teams getting into position, waiting for the referee to release the balls and throw the Quaffle. Tony could see Steve taking his place in front of the three goal posts. Thor Odinson, a Gryffindor Beater, flew by Steve to exchange fist bumps, while Peggy Carter, the scarlet-and-gold Seeker, shouted encouragement at both of them. 

Tony wasn’t close with anyone on the Slytherin team, but he knew Thor and Peggy well through Steve. He liked them, and he wouldn’t mind seeing them win either. _Great_ , he thought. _Two more reasons to be a House traitor._

The referee tossed up the Quaffle as the Bludgers and the Snitch shot out of the central circle. For a split second, Tony saw the Snitch, a blur of metallic motion. Peggy followed it too and immediately went into a dive, the Slytherin Seeker hot on her heels. Meanwhile, two of the green-clad Chasers had control of the Quaffle and were fast approaching Steve, tossing the ball back and forth between them. Tony could see Steve, reflexes at the ready, watching the Quaffle itself rather than the feinting Chasers. Suddenly, one dodged to the side and aimed the Quaffle at the goal post farthest from Steve. Her aim was true — or it would have been, if Steve wasn’t absolutely phenomenal on a broomstick. Lunging, he managed to use the handle of his Nimbus to knock the Quaffle out of the way and directly to a Gryffindor Chaser, who promptly flew it down the pitch and scored an easy ten points for Gryffindor. 

As expected, Tony booed along with the rest of the Slytherin attendees, but he did so with a grin on his face. The rest of the match continued along in a similar vein, with Thor cheerfully beating the absolute tar out of the Bludgers (and almost taking a few Slytherin heads off in the process) and Steve making save after save. One particular save was so brilliant — Steve literally hung off his broom _with one hand_ , using his momentum to kick the Quaffle away and smoothly swing himself back up into a seated position — that Tony wolf-whistled in his admiration. He was greeted with quite a few disapproving stares for that one, but he couldn’t care less — he had seen Steve’s broad smile and quick glance in his direction. Bruce and Natasha glanced at him, then at each other. Bruce’s lips ticked up, while Natasha rolled her eyes fondly. Tony was completely gone on Steve, and they both knew it. Hell, after that little display, everybody else probably knew it too. 

Once Tony finally sat down, he looked at Bruce and Natasha’s raised eyebrows.

“What?” he said, a tad defensively. 

“Come on, Tony,” Bruce said. “For someone who seems so intent on not making a move, you’re being pretty obvious.”

For once, Tony Stark found himself without a witty comeback. Rather, the blush traveling up his neck and into his cheeks and ears said enough. 

****

Finally, after Gryffindor went up by a score of 120-50 and three Slytherin players had to be subbed out due to Bludger blows from Thor's bat, Peggy mercifully ended the match by catching the Snitch. Adding insult to injury, the tiny sphere was hiding in the bristles of the Slytherin Seeker's broom. It was an ignominious beginning to the Slytherin Quidditch season. Tony found that he really didn't care too much, however. He was too focused on the sun-bright feeling in his chest at the sight of Steve's victorious grin disappearing under a dogpile of his teammates (with Thor at the top, naturally).

"I think we're going to head back to the common room and work on our essays for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Fury wanted them done by Monday," Natasha said.

Without taking his eyes off of the pitch — really, off of Steve — Tony said, "Sure, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up later."

"OK, Tony. But don't think this means I'm letting you look at my essay tomorrow night," Bruce warned.

"Bruce! You wound me! I can write a foot on counter curses for Dark spells, easy."

"That's great, Tony, except the essay is supposed to be three feet, and we're writing about ways to safely handle various Dark Artefacts," Bruce said dryly.

That got Tony's attention. "Shite, really? When the hell did we talk about Dark Artefacts?"

"Pretty sure that was the day you skived off class to go try to climb the Whomping Willow with Steve. Then the next day you missed the rest of the lesson because you were in the Hospital Wing, recovering from getting your arse kicked by foliage," Bruce said as Natasha snickered.

"Woah, woah. Normally I love Smartarse Bruce, but today he's really cramping my style," Tony said. "Are you sure I can't just take a quick look at your essay later?"

“Bring me some Chocolate Frogs and we’ll talk,” Bruce said as he and Natasha began walking away. “And say hello to Steve for us!”

“Steve? I mean, I will if I see him, but I might not even see him. We’re both busy guys, y’know—“

“Tony!” At the sudden sound of his name, Tony startled, nearly losing his balance. Big hands clamped onto his shoulders from behind, steadying him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?”

Tony turned, and he was immediately up close and personal with the dazzling sight that was Quidditch Captain Steve Rogers. He couldn’t explain exactly why it was so bloody hot when such a clean-cut guy got just a little dirty (literally, although he’d be more than happy to experience that figuratively as well). And he _really_ needed to reroute that train of thought before it left the station. 

“Uh, Bruce and Natasha said to tell you hello,” Tony said. “Oh, and congratulations! On the win! But they didn’t say to tell you that. That’s me telling you that. Just … wanted to make that clear. Although I’m sure they would congratulate you too if they were here.”

 _Oh my Godric, that was pathetic_ , Tony thought with a wince. _I should never be allowed to flirt._

True to character, though, Steve didn’t even notice Tony’s absolute lack of game. 

“Thanks! I’m so glad you were there to see it. But, of course you were there. I mean, you’re a Slytherin. I hope it didn’t upset you that your House lost,” Steve said, actually beginning to look a bit concerned. 

“Not at all. I’ve never really been the rah-rah type anyway,” Tony said. “Plus, while I was indeed cheering on my House, I was also secretly supporting you.” He lifted his trouser legs just a bit. 

“There’s where those socks went! Those are my lucky Quidditch socks! I was tearing the dorm apart this morning looking for them. Bucky and Sam finally had to shove me out the door,” Steve exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought they were just another pair of socks,” Tony said. “I wouldn’t have taken them had I known.”

“You know, it just goes to show they really are lucky. After all, they were at the match and we won, right? Better than Felix Felicis, if you ask me,” Steve said. “You ought to keep them. Lot less chance of them getting lost or destroyed if you hang on to them. Plus this will probably end up being my last Quidditch season, so I won’t need lucky socks much longer.” 

The two began to amble up the hill, back toward Hogwarts. 

“Do you really think this season will be your last? I thought Puddlemere and Chudley had been talking about having you try out after this year’s over, right?” Tony asked. “And then there’s the national team.”

“They’ve been in touch a couple times, but Quidditch just feels like something I’d prefer to keep a Hogwarts thing. I want to work for the Ministry, I think. Not sure what I’ll be doing, but maybe I’ll look into being an Auror. I’ve always been interested in that,” he said. “What about you? You don’t talk about the future much.” 

 _That’s because I’m scared of losing what I have in the present_ , Tony thought. 

“I don’t know. To be honest with you, I’m fascinated with the idea of wand-making,” Tony said. “Ever since Ollivander’s shop closed, there’s been a few other places selling wands, but they don’t have the same level of craftmanship. I think I could fill that void.”

As soon as Tony’s mouth closed, he realized he’d just told Steve one of his most closely-held ambitions. He’d actually never told anyone else about that, not even Natasha and Bruce. His father would think it was a waste of time, so what was the point of telling him? Until the moment he told Steve, he truly thought he’d been able to convince himself he’d moved on from that particular idea. He opened his mouth to tell Steve to ignore what he’d just said, when—

“I think that’s beyond brilliant, Tony.”

He chanced a glance up, and found himself the sole focus of Steve’s piercing, blue-eyed gaze. Swallowing, as his throat had suddenly gone dry, he managed to squeak, “You do?”

“Of course I do. It’s perfect for you. You have such a quick mind, and you’re great at working with your hands. Most wizards and witches want to use their wands to do everything, but you actually like to use tools beyond your wand,” Steve said earnestly. “Plus I know you’ve done wand repairs. Clint told me about how you fixed his right up when that Cornish pixie got ahold of it and broke it into pieces. If you can do that, you can definitely craft wands.”

Tony’s face felt like it was on fire, but he couldn’t stop his pleased grin. 

However, all he said was, “Clint wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about that. It’d ruin my reputation if people knew I was nice to _Hufflepuffs_.”

Steve elbowed him gently. “I think that reputation went out the window once you became friends with me.”

“Oh, you’re probably right. Damn you, Rogers. I _ruled_ this school with an iron fist before you came along and made me soft.”

The two chuckled softly as they walked into the Hogwarts courtyard. As they entered the school and made to part ways, Tony tried to come up with something suitably witty and charming, something that would ensure he stayed on Steve’s mind. Of course, he drew a total blank. Fortunately, Steve stepped in. 

“So, since there’s no Quidditch match next weekend, I think I’m going to take advantage of the seventh-year privileges and wander Hogsmeade for a bit,” Steve said. “Would you like to come along? I know you like coffee, and I heard there’s a new café opening.”

“Ah, Steve, you know me so well. Caffeine will always be my first love,” Tony said, leaving off the _except for you_. “I’ve heard Hermione Granger — _the_ Hermione Granger — is the one opening that shop. Surely that’s just a rumor, though, right?”

“I guess we’ll find out. If you do want to come with, that is.” Steve sounded so hopeful, Tony couldn’t help but grin. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

“Wicked,” Steve said, flashing his trademark blinding smile. “Well, I’ll see you later in the Great Hall. Good luck with that essay. If you’re in need of some Chocolate Frogs, just let me know — I’ve got plenty. Well, Bucky has plenty. He won’t notice if a few go missing.” Steve punctuated that last remark with a cheeky wink, and with a supreme effort, Tony convinced himself to continue breathing. 

He watched Steve turn away, and was struck anew by the broad line of his shoulders, his muscular back and his powerful thighs. Not to mention his arse, which — _goodness gracious_ — frankly could be mistaken for a Greek god’s.

As always when confronted with Steve’s astounding brawn, Tony’s mind went back to the day he first saw Steve. _Small, smart arse, immensely interesting Steve._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two idiots as precious, precious (somewhat obnoxious) babies.

Along with his fellow first years, Tony gazed around in awe as he stumbled into the Great Hall for the first time. Although he always knew he’d be at Hogwarts — Maria had been preparing him to get his letter since he could talk, and Howard had been telling him he’d better be a Slytherin for almost as long — nothing could have prepared him for the sheer _magic_ of the place. 

Yes, Tony knew that was a stupidly obvious observation. He’d make sure never to repeat it to Howard.

Suddenly, the mass of first years came to a stop, and Tony looked up to see a row of people — teachers, he assumed — sitting along a long table. The professor who led the first years in had retrieved a stool from somewhere and set it down. On top, he placed what looked to be an old wizard’s hat. 

 _The Sorting Hat_ , Tony said to himself. _So Mom really wasn’t making that up._

The hat sang a song — something about how the Sorting Hat was really quite a special sort of hat, blah blah blah, Gryffindors were brave, Hufflepuffs were loyal, Ravenclaws were intelligent and Slytherins were cunning, yada yada yada. _Let’s just get to the Sorting so I can get into Slytherin and be done with it._

“When I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Once you have been Sorted, proceed to your House table,” said the professor, who Tony suddenly remembered was named Erskine. 

“Adams, Nigel!” A tall boy with dark skin and shocking pink dreadlocks stepped forward nervously. He sat, pulled the hat on, and almost instantaneously it shouted, “RAVENCLAW!” Adams let out a short breath, quickly jumped down and ran to his cheering House table. 

And so it went. There wasn’t a Slytherin to be found until “Banner, Bruce!” He seemed like a quiet, unassuming sort of boy — his shoulders stooped just a little. Tony thought he looked like he could use a friend. 

Tony watched each first year get sorted until the crowd had dwindled appreciably. Professor Erskine was in the “R” names now. He’d be up soon. 

“Rogers, Steven!” Tony waited for this Rogers to step forward, then knit his eyebrows in confusion. Tony didn’t see anyone moving. Surely he was there, right? Could he have somehow been left behind? 

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat yelled “GRYFFINDOR!” Baffled, Tony looked between the two people standing in front of him and finally saw Rogers. _Merlin! No wonder I didn’t see him. No way he’s 11. He looks like he might be 7 — maybe. And he’s supposed to be brave? Yeah, right._

Rogers removed the hat, which had dwarfed his head, slid off the stool and stalked to the Gryffindor table with his head held high and his blue eyes blazing — almost as if he was daring anyone to say he’d been sorted into the wrong house. When he got to the table, he sat next to a boy who had been sorted right after Banner — _Barnes, right?_ For the first time, Rogers cracked a smile, which quickly turned into a beaming, frankly beautiful grin, and Tony started to wonder if maybe his first impression had been a little off the mark.

Tony snapped his head around just in time to hear “Romanov, Natasha!” get sorted into Slytherin, then he heard the words he’d been waiting for — “Stark, Anthony!”

Heart pounding, he walked to the stool and sat down, pulling the hat on as he did so. Unexpectedly, the hat began to mumble, almost to itself. Tony panicked just a little. _You didn’t do this with anyone else!_ he thought sharply. 

“I sense that you want to be in Slytherin, but you have a mind as sharp as any I’ve ever seen. Ambition and cunning, yes, but plenty of wit and a love for learning. Were it totally up to me, I’d probably put you in Ravenclaw.”

 _I can’t be anything but Slytherin_ , Tony thought. _Please._

“Well, if you’re sure — better be SLYTHERIN!”

Tony gasped, closed his eyes for a brief second and then smiled. He pulled the hat off, handed it to Professor Erskine and strutted to the Slytherin table. He slid into a seat between the Banner kid and that Romanov girl who was sorted right before he was. “Hey, I’m Anthony Stark. But you can call me Tony.”

Romanov fixed him with a quiet stare, and Banner gave him a lopsided grin. “I’m Bruce. That’s Natasha. I think she’s maybe actually a little nicer than she seems.”

“How do I seem?” Natasha interjected.

“Absolutely terrifying,” Bruce said.

“I know nothing about you, but my dad works with some pretty scary people. You kind of remind me of them,” Tony added. 

The left side of Natasha’s mouth quirked. (Later, Tony and Bruce would learn that for Natasha, that slight quirk was the equivalent of a huge smile.)

“Nice to meet you both,” she said.

Before Tony or Bruce could say anything else, an older, impossibly elegant witch stood up at the teachers’ table. 

“Welcome to the start of a new year at Hogwarts,” she announced. “I am Headmistress McGonagall, and we are thrilled to have all of you back. Or, in the case of the first years, we are thrilled to have you join us. Please, eat and enjoy!”

Enormous serving plates, overladen with meat, vegetables and pastries, appeared out of nowhere. 

“Thank Merlin. I’m hungry,” Natasha said, eyeing one particular platter of Yorkshire puddings. When another Slytherin first year — big, with beefy arms and fat fingers — reached for it, she flicked her wrist, grabbed his hand and bent two of his fingers back. He looked up to protest, but when he caught the look in Natasha’s eyes, he quickly withdrew and mumbled, “Sorry. Please have as much as you want.”

Tony and Bruce exchanged a wide-eyed glance. _Probably best to stay on her good side_ , Tony thought.

****

Tony, Bruce and Natasha filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom for their first DADA lesson of second year. 

“Ugh, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors,” Tony said in an echo of Howard’s voice. “They might be brave, but that definitely doesn’t make them smart.” Bruce winced, looked at Tony’s self-satisfied grin, and winced again.

A few Gryffindors threw him furious glances at his remark, and Tony let his eyes run over them until he reached — _Rogers?_ Tony had only caught fleeting glances of him since the Sorting Hat ceremony a year and a half ago, even though he looked for him anytime he noticed a group of students sporting red and gold. He didn’t want to admit to anyone, especially himself, exactly what he was doing, but he found Rogers interesting. He had become a puzzle Tony wanted to solve. 

And here he was, looking at Tony as if he could cast an Incendio spell with just the power of his glare.

Tony smirked and dropped into a seat next to Bruce. Natasha was in front of them, sitting next to a Gryffindor girl named Peggy who Tony had seen around. 

The professor stood comfortably in front of the classroom, ready to speak. 

“As most of you know, I’m Professor Fury. Last year, you learned the very basics of defending yourself and others against Dark magic. Now it’s time to start putting some of your knowledge to practical use. Today, we’ll discuss some spells you should master. These spells may seem simple, but they are some of the most important spells you will ever learn. Some of these spells were used in the Wizarding War to defeat Voldemort and his followers. Remember that sometimes the simplest weapons are the most useful. Today’s first lesson: Never underestimate an opponent. Constant vigilance, as an old friend used to say.”

 _Wow_ , Tony thought. _That was a good way to catch our attention._ Indeed, every eye in the classroom was riveted upon Professor Fury. 

Fury lectured for a while, showing the class the exact wand movements necessary for certain spells that would be useful while dueling, such as Protego, Expelliarmus, Impervius and the Smokescreen Spell. He then surprised the students by saying, “We have about 20 minutes of class left. I’ll pair each of you up with a partner, and you should practice the spells I showed you. Don’t worry — my expectations are low right now. However, you can’t learn if you don’t have any practical experience.”

With that, he quickly walked through the class, forming Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs. Somehow, Tony knew exactly what was going to happen. Sure enough — “Rogers, you go up against Stark.”

Tony turned to Steve and grinned saucily at his stony stare, made even more amusing by the fact that it came from a pair of eyes situated at the level of Tony’s chest. _This should be fun,_ Tony thought. _After all, I’ve secretly been practicing magic since I was 5, thanks to dear old Dad. Rogers will never know what hit him._

“All right, get in position,” Fury said. “Begin!”

Tony opened his mouth to cast a Smokescreen Spell, but Rogers already had his wand out. In a clear, commanding voice, he exclaimed “Expelliarmus!” The next thing Tony knew, he was staring at his empty hand as his wand flew across the room. Every head turned in their direction, and a flicker of surprise traveled across Fury’s face, followed quickly by a large smile. 

“Bravo, Rogers! Ten points to Gryffindor!”

Tony’s eyes traveled up from his hand to Steve’s face. (They didn’t have too far to go.) The icy stare was completely gone, replaced with an enormous grin. 

“How did you do that?” Tony asked. 

Steve just shrugged. “I’m not sure. But I think you being a colossal wanker helped, so thanks for that.”

Tony stared at Steve in disbelief for a second, then burst into laughter. Once he was able to stop, he stuck out his hand. “I think I may have completely misjudged you — and your House — from the start. Can I try again?”

Steve looked appraisingly at Tony’s hand, then looked appraisingly at Tony, who was surreptitiously holding his breath. Then Steve shrugged again, said, “You weren’t the first to do that, and you won’t be the last,” and took Tony’s hand in a firm handshake. Tony felt relief — and a little apprehension — wash over him. Somehow, in the space of just a few minutes, Steve had become _important_.

****

After the thaw between them, it didn’t take long for Tony and Steve to become close friends. In fact, Tony’s only closer friends were Bruce and Natasha, and even then, his relationship with them wasn’t quite the same as his relationship with Steve. He wasn’t sure what made Steve different — he just _was_.

Maybe it was the way Steve seemed intent on making a place for himself in Tony’s life. One morning, soon after that Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Tony was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, head down and intent on studying for a Charms quiz. Suddenly, a buzz of whispers and exclamations started up around him, and he looked up to see Steve standing there in front of him, with obviously exasperated fellow Gryffindors Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson lurking behind. Steve’s chin was jutting out stubbornly, and Tony felt a fond smile start to take over his face. 

“We thought we’d sit over here today,” Steve said in what would eventually become his Captain Rogers voice. He was looking straight into Tony’s eyes, but that voice was clearly meant for the other Slytherins to hear. 

Easy as anything, Tony replied with “Well, then, let’s make some room.” He slid over a bit and Steve sat down next to him; across the table, Natasha and Bruce made space for Bucky and Sam. The table was uncomfortably silent for a few seconds. 

“So, aren’t you the one who set up that club for the girls to learn physical self-defence, rather than just using their wands?” Bucky said, out of nowhere, in Natasha’s general direction. 

Unfazed, Natasha simply replied, “Yes, of course. It’s ridiculous to assume that you’ll always have your wand available, and most witches and wizards aren’t proficient at wandless magic.”

“I’m thinking that’s a smart idea. Steve can tell you that before I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn’t mind a good tussle or two in the playground. I didn’t always win, but at least people didn’t mess with me anymore. They didn’t mess with Steve anymore either.”

To Tony’s astonishment, Natasha actually looked at Bucky with something approaching approval, and the two of them began a quiet conversation. Tony picked out the words “element of surprise” and “shattered kneecaps” and decided he really didn’t need to hear any more. 

Next to the two brawlers, Sam and Bruce were eating, passing dishes back and forth in a comfortable silence. The tension melted away, and the table slowly returned to its usual hum of conversation and cutlery clinking. 

“That could have gone worse,” Steve said, lowly, directly into Tony’s ear. Tony just nodded and said, “Hey, are you any good at Charms?” 

After that, it wasn’t unusual to see the Silver Trio sitting at the Gryffindor table, or any combination of Gryffindors sitting with the Slytherins. 

****

And so it went for several years, and might have gone forever, if it wasn’t for the Yule Ball in their fourth year. The Ball was now a yearly tradition at Hogwarts for students fourth year and older. 

Steve went with Peggy, the two of them locked in a fumbling flirtation. Tony — who was dateless — knew they were going together, but he still wasn’t prepared for the sight of them entering, Peggy resplendent in a stunning crimson dress and Steve charmingly swamped in dress robes and a matching red tie. 

The jealousy hit him like a Bludger to the face. But as attractive as Peggy was, Tony wasn’t jealous of Steve. Rather, he was jealous of Peggy. He wanted to be the one walking in with Steve, holding his hand, making him laugh and blush becomingly. 

The sudden knowledge was devastating, and Tony stumbled away from the dance floor to the loo, missing the concerned looks on Natasha and Bruce’s faces. After he calmed himself down — _It’s just like when you had to put on a happy face for everyone else in public after fighting with Howard in private, except it’s not really like that at all, but get it together, Tony_ — he returned to his friends and found Steve and Peggy there, laughing with everyone else. _Of course._

Tony managed, though. He laughed when Thor leaped onto the stage, grabbed the mic and led the band in a love song dedicated to his girlfriend, a petite Ravenclaw named Jane. He grinned and danced around the room with Bruce, cutting in on Bucky and Natasha in the middle of a highly-charged discussion about the best knives and where to hide them. He distracted Headmistress McGonagall from noticing Clint, who had removed his dress robes and was shimmying up the walls of the Great Hall on a dare from Coulson, a fellow Hufflepuff. (Clint had somehow smuggled in a flask of firewhisky, and its effects were apparent.)

In other words, Tony had fun — or at least, he made the others believe he did. But as soon as he got back to the dorm, he mechanically cleaned up, changed his clothes and got into bed. There he lay for hours, listening to the happy whispers of the other boys in the room and wishing fervently that he’d never set eyes on that damned Steve Rogers — or, more accurately, that Steve had never noticed Peggy. 

A couple of weeks later, when Tony found out that Peggy and Steve had decided they were better off as friends and Peggy was going to Hogsmeade that weekend with a handsome Ravenclaw named T’Challa, the hot relief he felt flowing through him almost made him giddy. 

Things went back to normal — for a while. Fourth year ended, and while Steve and Tony owled each other throughout the summer, Steve somehow neglected to mention the astounding growth spurt he was going through. 

The first day of fifth year, Tony sat on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Natasha, Bruce, Steve and whoever else to gather in his compartment. Bruce came in first, followed by Natasha, Sam and Bucky. Then Peggy squeezed in, leaving just enough space to fit Steve. 

It was 10:55 a.m., and Tony was getting anxious that something had happened to Steve when a strapping specimen of humanity stepped into the compartment. He looked vaguely familiar — _maybe he’s a Hufflepuff?_ Tony thought briefly before speaking.

“Sorry, but that seat is saved,” Tony announced, looking for Steve through the windows of the compartment.

To his shock, Tony heard a familiar chuckle. “Normally I’d think you were being a colossal wanker again, but I figure you have an excuse this time.”

Tony’s eyes widened, snapped to the muscular legs and traveled up — and _up_ — until they finally met the familiar blue eyes of Steve Rogers. 

“Bloody hell!” he heard Peggy gasp. “What did you _do_ over the summer, Steve?”

“Wait, before you start talking, let me get my diary out so I can take notes,” Sam cracked. 

Tony and Steve were still staring at each other, each seemingly waiting for the other to make a comment. Finally, Tony swallowed — not without difficulty — and said, “I’m not sure you’ll fit into the seat we had saved for you. We thought we were saving that for Fourth Year Steve, not Professional-Quidditch-Player Steve.”

That same gorgeous grin blossomed on Steve’s face, and he said, “Oi, we’ll see about that. Budge over.” With that, he unceremoniously plopped down right next to Tony, seemingly with no reservations about personal space. Their thighs touched from hip to knee, and Tony could only think: _Well, I’m in some deep, deep shite now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accio Hermione, Harry and Draco! And a little bit of awkward Steve and Tony.

As planned, Steve and Tony made the trek to Hogsmeade, along with most of the other seventh years. It was especially nice to visit on weekends that were reserved for only seventh years — no third years getting buzzed on their first butterbeers, no immature tossers playing tricks at Zonko’s Joke Shop. 

While several of their friends went along, everyone either paired up or went off in small groups. Natasha and Bucky occasionally fancied a date at The Three Broomsticks. Bruce, Sam, Thor and Jane decided to check out the socks at Gladrags, and Peggy rushed off to meet T’Challa at the Hog’s Head. That left Steve and Tony to wander around together, which neither minded too much. 

They stopped by Honeydukes first and picked out some Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizzbees and Jelly Slugs. Steve also bought a few Chocolate Frogs to replenish Bucky’s stock. As they stepped outside, Tony nudged Steve and gestured toward the entrance to the Hog’s Head, where Clint and Coulson were holding hands as they stepped inside.

“Well, would you look at that. Looks like Clint finally decided to go for it,” Tony said. 

Steve grinned. “I bet you five Galleons it was Coulson. Clint would be the first one to step up for a crazy dare, but the last one to risk putting himself out there to be rejected.”

Tony just nodded. _I certainly sympathize_ , he thought. _Good for you, Clint. Send some of that luck my way._

“So, do you want to go check out Hermione’s? I know there was a queue out the door earlier, but maybe it’s calmed down a little now,” Steve suggested. 

“Lead the way, _mon capitan_ ,” Tony said, ushering Steve forward. 

As the two of them turned in the direction of Hermione’s, they both reared back in surprise to see Headmistress McGonagall directly in their path. 

Ignoring their apparent cardiac distress, McGonagall said briskly, “Rogers, Stark. Just the two I wanted to see. Come with me, please.”

They didn’t dare argue or question her, and simply fell into pace behind her as she led the way. It wasn’t until they followed her into a cozy, warm space smelling of coffee beans that they realized they had ended up at Hermione’s after all. Tony watched Steve look around and relax, immediately at home surrounded by the Gryffindor-themed decor. 

“I need to go back to the castle to deal with an urgent matter concerning our Potions master and the Hufflepuff first years. Apparently he errantly mixed a potion and several of the students are in the Hospital Wing,” McGonagall said. “Ms. Granger is right over there next to the bakery case. She said she’s looking for some help on the weekends, and Rogers, you came directly to mind.”

Tony waited a beat, then asked a pertinent question. “What about me, Headmistress?” 

“Stark, I can’t say you came directly to mind, but I assumed if Rogers was involved, you would be as well,” McGonagall said tartly. “Now, off with you both.”

With that, McGonagall swept out the door, leaving Steve agog and Tony quietly reeling. _Cor, does that mean even the headmistress knows about this crush? When I die of embarrassment, I hope there’ll be an opening for a new Hogwarts ghost. The Bloody Baron’s had a good run, but it’s been several hundred years. Surely he’ll want a change of scenery._

Tony chanced a glance over at Steve, who was still blinking blankly. “Steve? You ok?”

“Did she just say that she wants us to work for Hermione Granger? Hermione _Jean_ Granger, who has been a personal hero of mine ever since I learned _anything_ about the wizarding world?”

_Thank goodness_ , Tony thought. _I don’t think Steve heard anything McGonagall said past “Ms. Granger.” My not-so-secret crush is at least still a secret to him — probably._

Aloud, he said, “Uh, I think so. Let’s go find out!” With that, he dragged Steve up to Granger, who was stocking the bakery case, placing muffins, scones and biscuits with care. Tony opened his mouth to speak and was a bit surprised to find that nerves had stolen his voice. _Well, like Steve said, it IS Hermione Jean Granger, after all._

He cleared his throat, which had the unintended consequence of making Granger jump. Surprised, Tony giggled. 

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Although I didn’t think I could scare you, seeing as how you’re … well, you know who you are,” he said. “Honestly, everybody knows who you are — even if there wasn’t an entire History of Magic lesson about you, how could anyone miss the hair?”

“I do indeed know who I am,” Granger said, a bit of exasperation behind her words. “And who might you be?”

“Anthony Stark. But you can call me Tony,” he said with a wink. She smiled, almost grudgingly; then her eyes traveled over his shoulder questioningly. Tony turned to see Steve, head buried in his hands, an (adorable) blush traveling up his neck. 

“Oh my Godric, Tony, what even,” he said in a low voice, finally raising his eyes. When he realized he had an audience that included Tony and one of the founding members of the Golden Trio, his blush only intensified, taking over his entire face and ears. Tony fell just a bit more in love. 

“Ms. Granger, ma’am, please excuse us,” Steve said, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry. My name is Steve Rogers. Headmistress McGonagall said you might be looking for some help here on the weekends. I’d certainly be interested in that opportunity.”

As Tony looked over at Steve, smiling just a little, he saw Granger studying them both out of the corner of his eye. Her lips lifted in a knowing smile as she said, “Can you both start next weekend?”

After they both nodded assent, she leaned back a tad, scrutinizing the both of them. Nodding as if satisfied, she said, “And please, do call me Hermione.”

****

And thus began one of the most surreal experiences of Tony’s life. Steve’s, too. Working at Hermione’s meant regularly interacting with some of the most famous residents of the wizarding world, including Harry Potter himself. After a couple of visits, Harry and Ron Weasley actually remembered Tony and Steve’s names, which led to a few embarrassing moments for Steve: 

“Hey, Steve,” Harry said. “Could I have my regular—“

“Caramel latte and blueberry muffin, freshly toasted with butter on the side? Coming right up, Mr. Potter,” Steve said, a bit too enthusiastically. (Tony helpfully stepped on his foot, and Steve got the message, although he did glare daggers at Tony when he turned around to fix the coffee.)

“Here you go, Mr. Potter,” Steve said in a slightly more subdued tone a minute later. 

“Thanks, Steve. And really, please call me Harry.” 

Dead silence. Tony glanced up — it wasn’t like Steve not to reply — only to see Steve staring at Harry and Harry starting to look a little concerned. So Tony did the only thing he could — stepped on Steve’s foot again. 

“ _Dammit, Tony_ — I’m sorry, Mr. Potter— I mean, Harry. Zoned out for a second there,” Steve said, chuckling weakly. “Please enjoy your food and, if possible, forget about this highly embarrassing interaction.”

Fortunately, Harry was nothing if not good-humored. “What interaction? See you next time, Steve. You too, Tony.”

As he walked away with his food, Steve lowered his face into his hands. “Well, that was worse than an Unforgivable Curse. Merlin. He’ll probably put a protection orb spell on himself whenever he comes in and I’m here.”

Tony just grinned. “Maybe if I had done that. But you? You’re _Steve Rogers_. You’re incredibly charming, even though you’re never really trying to be. I think he likes you just fine.”

“Who, Harry?” Hermione asked as she came behind the counter. “Yeah, he thinks you’re great, Steve. You too, Tony. He was actually just telling me that he’s enjoyed getting to know you both a little bit. Steve, I told him that you’ve expressed interest in possibly going into Auror training after this year’s done, and he said to talk to him more about it once you’re closer to graduation. Obviously, I still have some connections that could help you there, but having Harry in your corner is tantamount to having a job offer waiting on you, you know.”

Dead silence again. Tony closed his eyes in exasperation, and raised his foot to step on Steve’s one more time— 

“No you don’t, Tony, not this time!” Steve said, dancing to the side. Hermione looked at them both in confusion. “Just ignore that, Hermione. About the Auror thing — I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that, from both of you. It means the world to me that you think that highly of me.”

Hermione smiled happily at them both. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t let just anyone work here, you know.” She turned away to greet more customers, and Steve mouthed “Oh my Godric” at Tony, who just clapped Steve on the shoulder — “I don’t know why you’re surprised, because I’m sure as hell not” — and started getting the dishes washed with the help of his wand. 

Although Tony was thrilled for Steve, he hated the constant reminders that their time at Hogwarts was soon coming to an end, with nothing resolved. He hadn’t been honest with Steve about his feelings, and he hadn’t really been forthcoming with himself or anyone else, save Steve, about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Steve’s path was unrolling in front of him, and Tony wasn’t sure it was going to include him. 

_Soon. I’ll talk to him soon_ , Tony thought. _Will you really?_ his mind whispered back to him. Tony didn’t have an answer.

****

A few weeks before the end of term, something happened that provided a distraction for Tony — and for the entire student body, to be honest. 

_Draco Malfoy_ was hired as the new Potions master. 

There had been rumors going around for ages that the new teacher would be someone who had been at Hogwarts around the same time as the Golden Trio. But even Hermione hadn’t known it would be Malfoy. Even though it had been a decade, Malfoy’s reputation as a former Death Eater still preceded him, and the Hogwarts hallways were abuzz with chatter and gossip. 

The day after Malfoy was introduced, Tony, Natasha and Bruce sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Sam, Bucky, Peggy and Thor were caught up in a discussion about the new Potions master, while Steve listened quietly and Jane puzzled through some schoolwork, glasses askew. 

“Well, I heard he’s spent the past five years running from the Aurors,” Bucky said. “And when they finally caught him, they decided not to throw him into Azkaban where he could lead an uprising. McGonagall is one of the only witches powerful enough to keep control over him, so he’s here.”

“…And what would be the point of naming him our Potions master if that were true?” Bruce asked. 

Bucky looked momentarily stumped. Sam took over for him: “Well, he _was_ pretty smart, right? Might as well have him earn his keep.”

“That would mean that he’d basically have unlimited, sometimes unsupervised access to a whole school of possible hostages, if he ever decided he wanted to change his living situation,” Bruce said dryly. 

Now both Bucky and Sam looked stumped. 

Natasha leaned over and muttered to Steve, “I knew there was a reason the two of them weren’t placed in Ravenclaw.”

Steve snorted and said in a low voice, “There’s a whole lot of reasons when it comes to that.”  

“Well, whatever his history, he’s a pretty good teacher,” Jane said distractedly. “Seems nice, too.” 

They all turned their heads to stare at her. She sensed the change in the air, looked up and said, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Tony spoke up. “How do you know he’s a good teacher? Have you already had class with him?”

Jane nodded. “I just came from Potions, actually. It was ridiculous, to be honest. One boy actually _shrieked_ when Professor Malfoy walked into the room. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and said, ‘Look, I’ve heard all the rumors. Believe what you want, but I’ve spent the last ten years creating and dispensing potions _legally_ , and trust me when I say I’m rather good at this particular art. I look forward to teaching you all. And, honestly. Do you really think Headmistress McGonagall, of all people, would hire _anyone_ she didn’t have complete confidence in?’ That shut everyone right up.”

Everyone exchanged glances around the table. “Well, if nothing else, class this afternoon should be interesting,” Steve said. “Peggy and I will get to see him for ourselves.” Thor, Bucky and Sam had opted not to continue with Potions after the O.W.L.s in fifth year, but Peggy and Steve were both on an Auror track. 

“Yep. Tony, Bruce and I have Potions in the morning,” Natasha added. 

The next day, the group met up for lunch again and compared notes. Jane had been right — Malfoy seemed about as far from a Death Eater as one could get. He made it clear he wasn’t inclined to put up with anyone’s bullshit, and reminded everyone that Potions was considered one of the hardest N.E.W.T.s, so it’d be best if they could all just get on with the business of learning. Bruce, who wanted to make a career out of Potions, was thrilled to get instruction from someone who actually knew what he was doing; everyone else was just glad to have someone who seemed like a passable teacher.

That weekend, while Steve and Tony were at work, Hermione heard them talking about Professor Malfoy. 

“Oh, how is he as a teacher?” she asked. “He came in a few days ago. It was … good to see him again.”

Steve and Tony exchanged glances. That “good” sounded like it _meant_ something. 

Steve spoke up first. “He seems like a great teacher. I’ve been in class with him twice and I’ve already learned quite a bit. I’m feeling better about that N.E.W.T. than I ever have.”

“Agreed,” Tony said. “He’s loads better than any Potions master we’ve had since I’ve been at Hogwarts.”

Hermione just nodded, and the three went back to work. A couple hours later, Tony looked up to see Professor Malfoy himself walking in, brushing a light dusting of snow from his shoulders. He glanced over at Hermione and was surprised to see a hint of color rising in her cheeks. _Hmmm…_

Tony stepped up and took Professor Malfoy’s order of a London Fog latte and cinnamon apple scone, getting everything together for him. Malfoy paid and took his food over to a comfortable leather chair and sat with a copy of The Daily Prophet. Tony decided to just hang back and watch. The professor and Hermione kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, and Tony couldn’t believe it. _Hermione Granger_ and _Draco Malfoy_? Who would have thought?

After several minutes of acting like a 14-year-old in the throes of her first crush, Hermione seemed to snap back to reality. She took some orders Steve had made and strode about the café, delivering them to customers. Finally, she just had a mug of chai tea left. As she was walking by Professor Malfoy (who was surreptitiously staring at her from behind his newspaper), she failed to notice a Quidditch broom lying on the floor. Before Tony could warn her, she tripped, and the chai managed to drench the professor’s robes from waist to toe. 

Steve rushed over to help Hermione up, and as soon as she steadied herself, she whipped out her wand, squeaked “Tergeo” in Malfoy’s direction and ran back behind the counter to start work on another chai. Tony could see her face, red with mortification. But he had also seen Professor Malfoy’s face, and instead of being angry or disbelieving, he just looked fondly amused. 

_Merlin, they’ve both got it bad_ , Tony thought. Turning back to the customers queued up, he caught a glimpse of Steve, biting his lip as he spelled latte art onto some coffees. _Good to know it’s not just me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of you reading, and always enjoy reading your comments! (Kudos are pretty nice, too.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knows what's up.

It was just a few days before the end of term, and Steve was at his final Quidditch practice of the year, so Tony was solo at Hermione’s. She’d been a little out of it all day, sort of muttering to herself. Tony probably would have been concerned, but he’d been too busy picking up the slack with the customers. Finally, there was a lull in activity, and Tony turned to Hermione just in time to hear her say softly, “…Surely Draco isn’t coming in for any other reason, right? The coffee here _is_ amazing. But he’s here every single day!”

“Yeah, no, boss. Pretty sure he’s not just coming in for the coffee. Maybe for the unintended laughs. You ask me, though, I think he might just be trying to flirt with the barista. And I don’t mean me. Or Steve,” Tony said, winking at her. Then he thought better of what he’d just said, and added, “Although I’m pretty sure everyone else tries to flirt with Steve. I mean, have you seen those _shoulders_? So much broad.”

Instead of responding, Hermione just stared at him for a second. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Um… yeah. You OK there, boss? You’re not usually so, um, flaky,” said Tony. He was definitely a little concerned now.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. Still, Tony could distinctly hear her say, “ _Tony Stark_ is calling _me_ flaky. What has my life come to?”

“Again with the verbalizing thoughts you probably mean to keep private,” said Tony, feeling both relieved and amused. “But look. Every time Professor Potions comes in, he tries to strike up a conversation with you. And if you’re busy, he skulks around taking tiny sips of his coffee and nibbling at his food until you’re free, then he tries to strike up a conversation with you. It’s a cunning ploy, sure, but not all that subtle.”

_To be honest, Professor Malfoy’s basically taking a page out of_ The Moron’s Guide To Flirting _by Tony Stark_ , he thought ruefully.

Hermione was lost in thought again, but she did seem to actually be aware of her surroundings, so Tony decided to let her be. He’d probably given her something to consider, anyway. 

The next day, both Tony and Steve were at work, but there were so few customers that neither of them was really needed. They cleaned the café top to bottom, reorganized the books on the shelves, and helped Hermione count the money on hand to be deposited at Gringotts, and there were still a few hours to go before their typical quitting time. 

Steve, being perfect, had brought his schoolbooks in case he could get a little studying in; Tony, being _not_ , just had his wand and his imagination. And he had a Steve to distract. Finally, just as Tony had cast a spell to create minuscule red-and-gold figures to fly around Steve’s head, Hermione took pity on them (or on Steve, more likely), and told them to go ahead and leave. 

“If there’s any more customers, which doesn’t look likely, I’m sure I can handle them myself,” she said. “You boys head on back to the castle. If you can, come in and see me before you leave for winter hols. If not, I’ll see you after Christmas and New Year’s!”

They bid her goodbye; Steve said he’d stop in before he left, and Tony let her know he’d be able to work over the holidays. Steve was heading home to Yorkshire, but Tony was staying at Hogwarts. His parents would be on a business trip to the States, and Tony had no desire to spend the holidays in an empty mansion. 

“Great! I’m glad I won’t be alone in the shop the entire break,” Hermione said. “Steve, I’ll see you later in the week.”

The two teenagers gathered their things and left. As they walked through the village toward the castle, they saw a tall figure making his or her way toward them. As the figure came closer, they realized it was Professor Malfoy. He raised his hand in greeting and said “Hello, Rogers, Stark. Heading back to the castle?” 

“Yes, Professor Malfoy,” they chorused, waving as they walked by. Tony peeked over his shoulder to see if Malfoy was going where he expected. He stopped in front of Hermione’s, looked in the window and then walked through the entrance. _Bingo_ , Tony thought. _Maybe they’ll get lucky today._ Then he realized the double entendre in that thought and winced; Hermione had become sort of like a big sister to him, and he _definitely_ didn’t need that mental picture, _thank you_. 

****

Tony trudged through the snow toward Hermione’s. Everyone had left for home a couple days ago, save the couple dozen or so students who had elected to stay at Hogwarts. None of Tony’s close friends had decided to stay, although he could tell Steve had been seriously considering it up until the moment he actually stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. 

Steve had urged Tony to consider coming to Yorkshire with him for the break, and Tony had wanted to — wanted to so badly, in fact, that he knew he couldn’t. He just wasn’t going to be able to handle being in such close quarters with Steve without blurting out how he felt or doing something else equally embarrassing. He needed some time by himself to think some things through, anyway. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. 

After the novelty of essentially being at Hogwarts alone had worn off (which took about 15 minutes), Tony realized he was quite lonely without his friends there. He’d always thought of Hogwarts as his home, but it turned out that without his friends, Hogwarts was just another place. That was a sobering realization, and if it hadn’t been for his promise to work with Hermione over the break, Tony might have thrown caution to the wind and owled Steve to see if he could come stay after all.

As he stepped inside into warmth at last, he noticed a few customers sitting around, enjoying coffee and pastries. Professor Longbottom was there, along with his wife, Luna, who owned The Quibbler. Headmistress McGonagall was also there, and she acknowledged him with a regal nod. 

There was one more recognizable face present. Standing at the counter, conversing with Hermione, was Professor Malfoy. Judging by the besotted smiles on their faces, they’d gotten lucky indeed. ( _Still don’t need that mental picture_ , Tony thought.)

Removing his coat and jumper, Tony slid behind the counter and greeted both Hermione and Professor Malfoy. He began work on the coffee orders while Hermione and Malfoy finished their conversation, and turned just in time to see Hermione gliding away to talk to the Longbottoms and Malfoy looking after her fondly. 

The professor turned back and gave Tony a smile. “Happy Christmas, Stark. How are you?”

A bit of bitterness rose in Tony at the contented look in Malfoy’s eyes. 

“I’m all right, but probably not doing as well as you, to be honest,” he said, to Professor Malfoy’s slight surprise. “Look, I know I don’t have Potions with you anymore, so I’m just going to say this. It’s probably a bit out of line, but I can’t be arsed to care right now. Hermione’s come to mean a lot to me and to a lot of other people here. Treat her well. If you don’t—“

“I can guarantee, Stark, that if I don’t, Hermione herself will be more than happy to put me in my place,” Malfoy said, his voice holding a note of warning. Then it softened slightly. “But I hope you’ll believe me when I say that you don’t have anything to worry about. Trust me. I’m amazed every moment that she’s not hexing my bollocks off, much less spending time with me. I’d be a right git to mess this up.”

Tony chuckled. “Good. Glad you got that straight.”

“So, really, how are you? It’s strange to see you without your tall, blond, Quidditch captain shadow,” Malfoy said. 

Tony laughed, a brittle sound. 

“Yeah. It’s strange to be without him.” Here he paused just a beat too long, and Malfoy looked up. “…And the rest of my friends, of course. Hogwarts feels empty without him— er, without all of them.”

When Tony met Professor Malfoy’s eyes again, they were intent with understanding. 

“You know,” the professor said in a soft voice, “I had assumed from the beginning that you and Rogers were an item. The way _both_ of you look at each other, the way he’s the sun you orbit around, the way he always orients himself so he can see you…”

Tony interrupted, desperate both to hear more and to silence his words. “Sorry, professor, but I think you’ve got that wrong. Steve means … a lot to me. You’ve obviously already figured that out. But I don’t really see how he could feel the same about _me_.”

Malfoy nodded, but his eyes weren’t on Tony anymore. Rather, they were on Hermione.

“I see. You're in love with someone you feel like you don't deserve. Well, guess what — probably no one deserves him, so why shouldn’t it be you?” Tony blinked, and Malfoy barreled on. 

“Merlin knows I don't deserve Hermione. But I can love her and care for her in the way she deserves, and I'm just selfish enough to do it. Must be the Slytherin in me. And the Gryffindor in her is just foolhardy enough to let me. We're proof that it can work between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. If you ask me — and yes, I know you didn’t, but sod that — you should go for it. See what happens. If you like, just chalk it up to improving inter-house relations,” he finished with a wink.

After a few seconds, Tony smiled — a real smile, the first one on his face since Steve disappeared onto the Hogwarts Express. “Improving inter-house relations, huh? I like that. You have a gift with words, sir.”

Hermione rejoined them just in time to hear the end of Tony’s comment. “I’m not sure I want to know what prompted that, but I’m fairly sure Draco doesn’t need any more ego inflation,” she said with a smirk. 

“Bite your tongue, my crafty little witch,” Malfoy drawled. “I was simply offering Stark here some sage advice. I have learned a thing or two in my years, you know.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Tony saw the twinkle in them. That twinkle looked familiar, and he knew — it was the same look he saw in Steve’s eyes whenever the two were laughing together or engaged in a heated debate. In that moment, hope bloomed within his heart, and he finally had a definite answer for the doubting voice in his head: _After the holidays are over, I’ll talk to Steve. I’ve already wasted enough time — I won’t waste more._ For the first time, the voice came back with quiet approval. _Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony feels. FEELS, I say.

On board the Hogwarts Express, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Thor and everyone else in their compartment were loudly chattering about their holidays, the time they spent with their families and the upcoming school term. 

Everyone except Steve, who was peering out the window as if he was an excited first year all over again. For the first hour, his friends had tried to draw him into conversation; finally, they’d all given up. He just couldn’t keep his attention on anything except wishing he was back at Hogwarts already. He’d loved spending the time with his mother, but he kept worrying about Tony. They’d owled a couple times, but those messages were short and superficial, and something just didn’t feel right. It felt like something had changed between them. He was anxious to get back and reassure himself. 

When they _finally_ got to the castle ( _Seriously, have the thestrals always been that slow?_ Steve wondered), he glanced around anxiously, not wanting to miss Tony— _There!_ A wide smile broke out on Steve’s face as he noticed his friend sitting on the castle steps, obviously waiting to welcome them — _him_ — home. He started to stride toward Tony when suddenly his steps faltered, because Tony wasn’t alone. 

Steve watched as Tony turned his head and gave the beautiful redhead sitting beside him a warm smile. The two began chatting, and suddenly both burst into laughter. Their smiles and laughter didn’t bother Steve — rather, it was the obvious chemistry between the two that had his heart sinking in his chest. He could see now that the lovely lady was Pepper Potts, a Ravenclaw Steve had had several classes with. He’d been partnered with her a few times in Transfiguration, actually. Up until that very moment, he’d thought rather highly of her. 

The two of them had obviously forged a friendship over the break. Steve blanched to think it could possibly be more than that. _Surely not. Tony’s not the type to jump into a relationship so quickly — after all, he’s never even dated anyone the whole time we’ve been here, and he could have had his pick of girls. …Or guys._

Just then, Bucky laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve? You OK? Can’t just stop walking, mate. The only reason no one’s run you over is because you’re so damn big, they’d just bounce off.”

Steve shook his head to clear it. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Just thought I saw something.”

They started walking again, and Steve lifted his head to look toward Tony again — and immediately wished he hadn’t, as he watched Tony put his arm around Pepper’s waist and squeeze, an intimate gesture if Steve had ever seen one. Instead of simply sinking, his heart crumbled. He laid a hand on his own chest and clutched — he’d never known an emotional pain to become a physical one before. _Shite. I guess someone else got there first. I shouldn’t have waited so damn long._ He felt like weeping, but he held it together. If Tony was happy with Pepper, then by Merlin, he was going to be happy for them, even if it killed him (and it probably would). 

He knew, though, that he couldn’t face them now. His nerves were so raw, the revelation so new, that he’d never be able to fake his way through a conversation and seem like his typical self. He turned to Bucky, still plodding along beside him. 

“Hey, Buck — I’m not feeling so great. I think maybe all those Jelly Slugs on the train weren’t the best idea. I think I’m going to go ahead and head up to the dorm. I’ll see everyone later, OK?”

“When did you get any Jelly Slugs? Every time I looked over, your arse was firmly in the seat and your eyes were out the window.”

“Eh, I got up once or twice when the trolley came by.”

“Really? When? I didn’t see—“

“Bucky, it doesn’t sodding matter when, OK? I’m not feeling great and I’ll see you all later.”

“OK, OK, you wanker,” Bucky muttered. “Cor.”

With that, Steve broke off from the pack, taking a side entrance into the castle. He was so intent on getting inside without running into any more obstacles that he missed Tony’s puzzled gaze following him.

****

It had been five days since he returned to Hogwarts, and Steve had somehow successfully avoided Tony the entire time. Granted, he had done so at the cost of any kind of social life — after all, his friends were also Tony’s friends, his hangout spots _their_ hangout spots. But that seemed an acceptable price to pay to keep the pieces of his heart barely patched together. 

He had really believed that after a night or two of reflection, he would be fine. Well, maybe _fine_ was stretching it, but at least capable of seeing Tony without falling apart. He’d overestimated himself. Even just the thought of coming face-to-face with Tony — or worse, Tony _and Pepper_ — was enough to make him want to throw up. So Steve used his Quidditch-honed reflexes and his knowledge of Tony’s habits to keep away from any possible painful confrontations. 

Not that it was easy. Once, he heard Tony’s voice coming from just around the corner. There was nowhere to go, and he panicked, taking cover behind a suit of armor. That might have been acceptable, except that the armor was sized for a goblin. Fortunately, Tony was immersed in conversation with Bruce and Natasha; the three continued straight down the hall instead of turning, none of them looking Steve’s way. Unfortunately, Steve couldn’t say the same for Headmistress McGonagall, who gave him an appalled glance when she noticed him cowering on the floor. He pretended to be tying his shoe, but his cheeks didn’t dim for hours. 

Another time, he heard Tony shout out, “Steve! Hey!” from somewhere behind him. He just acted as if he hadn’t heard the greeting and continued on his way, picking up speed only when he ascended a staircase. He again heard, “Steve! For Merlin’s sake, WAIT UP!” and it sounded as if Tony might actually be running. The staircase had led him into a hall devoid of doors, and Steve hurriedly glanced around before racing on. _I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide._ He ran down the corridor, doubled back a bit to look in the shadows, and, finding nothing, ran on as quickly as possible.

He was running so fast, in fact, that he nearly missed it — one lone door, almost perfectly matching the surrounding walls. He could hear Tony’s footfalls pounding, coming closer; he yanked on the knob, bounded in and pushed the door closed — much harder than he would have liked. He winced. There was no way Tony would miss the sound of that slam. He’d find the room, and then Steve would have to face him. _Maybe that would be for the best_ , Steve thought. _This can’t go on forever, can it?_

He listened, barely breathing, waiting for the door to open and Tony to step inside. He could hear Tony’s footsteps passing by; he must have missed the entrance. Tony was too smart not to look again, though. Sure enough, Steve heard him coming back up the hallway, more slowly this time. “Steve? Steve! Where the hell could you have even gone? For shite’s sake, _Steve_! Ugh!” Finally, the sound of footfalls melted away. 

Shocked by his good luck, Steve looked around for the first time. The room was small and simple. There was a fireplace with wood stacked close by, a comfortable leather chair and a small bookshelf. Steve smiled at the fireplace, one of his favorite features in any room; he hated to be cold. The chair looked like his favored chairs in the Gryffindor common room — butter-soft and perfect for relaxing. He stepped up to the bookcase and upon closer look, was startled to realize it was stocked with titles from his favorite authors — Tolkien, Gaiman, Rowling, Pullman, Dahl and Austen. 

Steve took another cautious glance around. Something was clicking in the back of his mind, something about a room that provided whatever was needed… _Yes! The Room of Requirement!_ This was the famous room that had housed Dumbledore’s Army, the room where Voldemort had hidden Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. The room where his current Potions professor had tried to carry out the Dark Lord’s plans or risk having his family killed. Even though Steve knew that Draco Malfoy and the one he knew were two very different people, the thought still sent a chill down his back. Suddenly, he was very ready to leave. 

Cautiously, he opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. No one was there. He stepped out, closed the door behind him and set off the way he came. After a few steps, a sudden thought struck him; he spun, scrutinizing the wall behind him. There was no door, and no indication there had ever been one. Thoroughly discomfited, Steve quickly left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. 

****

On the sixth day back, Steve stalked toward his Defence Against the Dark Arts class in a bad temper. Bucky and Sam had finally cornered him in the dorm that morning. He’d known it was coming — his friends would only stay silent about his erratic behavior for so long. That didn’t make it any easier to handle when it happened, though. 

Bucky had started the conversation with “Steve, look. I’m not sure what’s going on with you, exactly, but you’ve been acting strangely ever since we got back to Hogwarts. I told everybody to just give you some space, but it’s starting to get bloody annoying. You’re our friend and you’ve just disappeared.”

Sam interjected, “Everybody’s worried. All of us Gryffindors, Jane, Natasha, Bruce, Tony — _especially_ Tony. He’s pretty upset. He thinks you’re avoiding him. Hell, even Pepper’s upset—“

“Pepper? Pepper _Potts_? What business is it of hers?” Steve snapped.

At his tone, Bucky and Sam raised their eyebrows, then shot each other looks. At that, Steve huffed and grabbed his bag to leave. 

“Pepper’s pretty brilliant, mate. We’ve all become fast friends with her,” Sam said. 

“Well, good to know you’re all following _Tony’s_ lead on that,” Steve snarled. 

Bucky watched him with a perplexed expression. “Steve, wait. I think you might have a few things confused, mate—“

“Look, guys. I appreciate the intervention, but right now I just need you to leave me alone,” Steve said, already moving toward the entrance to the common room. “I gotta get to Defence Against the Dark Arts. See you later.”

Bucky was still trying to talk to Steve when the door slammed shut behind him. 

Even though the walk from Gryffindor Tower to the DADA classroom would normally have cleared Steve’s head, he was still steamed as he walked down the hallway toward his class. He thought it would have been apparent to everyone why he needed space — even though he’d never openly talked about his feelings for Tony, he was sure his crush was obvious to anyone with half a brain. In fact, Bucky and Peggy had both teased him about his predilection for smart, wisecracking brunettes before — something they’d typically done within earshot of Tony, with knowing glances thrown in for good measure. So why were they so surprised to find him absent now that Tony had a girlfriend? 

Still brooding, Steve glanced toward the classroom, then did a double take. _Speak of the Death Eater._ Pepper Potts was standing right outside the door, talking to James Rhodes, a Hufflepuff who was in the class with Steve. Steve knew him from Quidditch — Rhodes, better known as Rhodey, was a fair Chaser for the Hufflepuff House team. 

Steve started to try to work out a way to get into the classroom without Pepper seeing him. He looked back toward Pepper and Rhodey, and his jaw dropped as he realized he wasn’t going to have to do anything to avoid the two — the scorching kiss they were locked into didn’t allow for attention to anyone else. 

_Oh my Godric. Tony. He’s going to be so heartbroken. I can’t believe she’d cheat on him — and she’s not even trying to hide it!_

Steve began to back away. He’d get the DADA notes later from someone else in class. He knew what he needed to do. For the first time in a week, he set out to find Tony. 

****

Locating Tony wasn’t difficult. They’d discussed their class schedules over the break, so Steve knew he had a free period. When Tony had free periods, he was fairly predictable — either he would be in the Slytherin common room, in the castle common areas with Steve and their friends or outside in his favorite spot, gazing at the Great Lake. If he was in the castle common areas or gazing at the lake, great. If he was in the Slytherin common room, Steve would still find a way to get to him. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to go that far. As soon as he walked outside, he saw the familiar figure seated on the ground, clothed in Slytherin robes and tossing stones in the lake. As he watched, a tentacle broke the surface of the water, grabbed a stone and plunged back into the depths. 

Nervously, Steve tromped across the terrain toward Tony. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d say — “Hey, sorry we haven’t talked in a week, just wanted to let you know your girlfriend’s cheating on you” didn’t seem like a great icebreaker, but it was all Steve had, really.

When Steve was still several feet away, Tony turned slightly and caught sight of Steve. He scrambled to his feet, surprise and hurt warring on his face. Steve swallowed with difficulty; somehow, all this time, he’d been too caught up in his own pain to really consider the effect his absence would have on Tony. He’d just assumed Pepper’s presence would blunt any concern Tony had, but now, looking at his friend, he realized how mistaken he’d been. 

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

A heavy stillness followed, the two friends simply staring at each other. Steve swallowed again.

“Look, Tony, I’m sorry I haven’t been around much this week—“

“Around _much_? Around _MUCH_? Try not at all, Steve. I mean, what the bloody hell? I can’t ever remember you being such a tosser.”

Steve’s cheeks burned with shame. “I know, Tony. I know, and I’m sorry. I just … well, my reasons don’t matter. What matters is that I obviously really upset you, and I’m sorry. Look, I actually didn’t come out here to talk to you about this, although you can flay me alive if you want later. I came out here to tell you…”

“To tell me what? What could you possibly want to talk to me about now, after avoiding me for a week? I thought you didn’t want to be friends anymore. I thought you’d finally gotten a clue, and were so disgusted by the idea that you’d rather cut off contact with me than have to talk about it,” Tony ranted. 

“I— what? Disgusted by what idea? I don’t know what you mean, Tony,” Steve said, confused. “Look, whatever it is, we can discuss it later. I can promise you it was nothing you did specifically that made me stay away. But like I said, I’m here to tell you about something else. And I know it’s not my place to get involved, but you mean too much to me not to let you know.”

At that, Tony let out a disbelieving snort. “I mean _too much_ to you? _Merlin’s balls_ , how _dare_ you say that—“

“I saw your girlfriend kissing another bloke,” Steve said in a rush, effectively shutting Tony up. “I saw Pepper kissing James Rhodes. I know it _really_ isn’t my place, but he’s on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. We play them next match, and I could subtly knock him out with a Quaffle, or maybe have Thor aim for him with a Bludger. Anyway, I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, and I’m so sorry that Pepper and Rhodey would do that to you.”

Tony looked shell-shocked, but not in the devastated way Steve expected. Rather, he just looked more confused than anything. Slowly, he seemed to be working something out in his head.

“Wait. Is this why you’ve been so standoffish lately? You thought I was dating Pepper?” Tony asked. “And also, Pepper was _kissing_ him? Hell yeah, Pepper! Was it hot? I bet it was hot.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to be shell-shocked and, frankly, a little appalled. 

“You want me to tell you if it was _hot_ seeing your girlfriend snogging another bloke?”

“Steve, she was never my girlfriend. We’re just friends — good friends, but friends. We bonded over the Christmas hols because…” Tony gulped. “Because we both understand — or _understood_ , as the case may be — what it’s like to be in unrequited love with someone.”

Steve’s heart cracked in two yet again. He was starting to get used to this broken feeling. 

“Well, whoever you’re in love with, Tony, I’m sure he or she would love to date you.”

Tony just looked at him in a way he had never seen before. Almost like he wanted to strangle Steve, but _fondly_. 

“It’s _you_ , you thick-headed Gryffindor! It’s you!” he nearly shouted. After a few seconds, he quietly added, “It’s always been you.”

Dead silence. Tony peered up at Steve, who was just gaping at him. “Don’t make me step on your foot again,” Tony warned. 

At that, Steve snorted — then he started laughing, that warm, sweet laugh that made Tony think of all the best memories of his life. After all, Steve played a role in all of them. (He’d never told anyone, but Steve’s laugh was the memory he used to produce his Patronus.)

“I just can’t believe what a colossal wanker I’ve been this time,” Steve said once he finally stopped laughing. “What a wanker I’ve been _all_ this time. I’ve had a crush on you since second year, when you shook my hand that day in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I can’t tell you exactly when I fell in love with you, but it’s been a long time. It feels like always, too.”

Tony smiled, and suddenly Steve found himself reaching out and pulling Tony into the curve of his body, where he fit perfectly. Tony’s arms locked gently around Steve’s back, and Steve’s hands linked behind Tony’s waist. They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of breathing against each other. Behind them, the giant squid poked its eyes out, took in the embrace, and approvingly slid back underneath the lapping waves. 

Tony stepped back from Steve, putting just a bit of distance between them. He went down on one knee and began rolling up one of his trouser legs.

“You know, it really cannot be a coincidence that I wore these today,” he said, revealing Steve’s lucky Quidditch socks. “But, full disclosure: I’ve worn these every day since we’ve been back. So two things: number one, the luck seems to take a while to kick in, and number two, they’re probably really disgusting by now.”

Both boys burst into laughter; Tony had to take a moment to calm down before rising back to his feet. In the absence of laughter, a charged silence set in, and Steve reached out, tilted Tony’s chin up, and leaned in slowly. In typical fashion, Tony got tired of waiting and surged up to meet him. The kiss quickly turned passionate, and they lost themselves in tangling tongues and cut-off exhalations. 

When they finally separated, Tony took a deep breath and said, “I changed my mind. These are definitely better than Felix Felicis.” 

Steve grinned. “Knew I was doing the right thing by asking you to keep them. Now come back here.”

With that, he brought Tony back for another kiss, and there it was — the sense of coming home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff and schmoop and hearts and rainbows. :-)

Tony Stark sat in the stands alone, sweating, even though he was clad in a light cotton shirt and trousers. _It’s these damned woolen socks_ , he thought. _It’s the end of May, for shite’s sake. I never should have promised Steve I’d wear these socks for every one of his Quidditch matches._

Tony quickly forgot his discomfort, though, when Steve himself made his way onto the pitch. His eyes latched onto Tony, and he grinned. Tony waved, and Steve launched his Nimbus, propelling himself above the stands until he could simply slip off the broom and into the seat next to Tony. 

“Hey there,” Steve said softly. In reply, Tony leaned in for a quick kiss and grabbed his hand. 

“Hey there, Quidditch Cap. How are you feeling?” Tony asked. “Big day. You’re playing Ravenclaw for the House Cup, and it’s probably your last official Quidditch match ever.”

Steve raised Tony’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles one by one. Tony rolled his eyes, but inside he was swooning. 

“Oi, Steve, that’s not an actual answer,” he snarked. 

“Honestly, I feel great. I have my friends playing with me, I have my best fella in the stands cheering me on — it feels like a good way to end my Quidditch career,” Steve said, looking so happy and carefree that it took Tony’s breath away. “I’m ready to settle this and then see what’s ahead.”

Before they could say anything else, Thor appeared on his broom. His enormous grin was predatory, and he held his bat in his hand as if he was ready to start slamming Bludgers at that very second. 

“Greetings, friends!” he boomed. “Captain, I hope you are ready to lay waste to the Ravenclaws. They may be quite intelligent, but they are no match for our strength. Mjolnir is ready to attack!”

Tony blinked, speechless, while Steve heaved a put-upon sigh. 

“I’m sorry, who? What? Mjol-what?” Tony sputtered. 

Steve rubbed his forehead. “That’s what he calls his bat. I don’t know, it’s a Norse mythology thing. I told him it made him sound crazy, and that just got him more excited about it.”

“BEHOLD MJOLNIR, HARBINGER OF DOOM!!” Thor bellowed, brandishing the bat above his head. A few Ravenclaws who had filed into the stands scurried as far away as possible; Tony’s eyes widened, while Steve’s eyes disappeared as he slapped his hand to his face. 

“Thor, for Godric’s sake, cut it out,” a feminine voice said from below Tony and Steve. “It’s bad enough that I’m a Ravenclaw cheering for Gryffindor, but if you’re going to intentionally terrify all my friends, you can forget about our date after the match.”

Immediately, Thor lowered the bat, meekly bowing his head. “Yes, dear Jane. I simply got swept away in the emotion of Quidditch! I look forward to our outing, win or lose.”

Despite herself, Jane’s lips turned up in a small smile. She was leading Steve and Tony’s ever-growing group of friends, including Natasha, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, Coulson, Sam and, bringing up the rear, Pepper and Rhodey. They all settled around Tony and Steve, wishing Steve and Thor good luck. Pepper laced her fingers with Rhodey’s and said, “Hey, Steve. Good luck, even though I hope you Gryffindors lose today.”

Steve chuckled and gave her a mock salute. “Ma’am. I hate to be rude to a lady, but I’ll do my best to make sure your wish does _not_ come true. Rhodey, good to see you. You played well in that Slytherin-Hufflepuff match a couple weeks ago.”

Rhodey opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Peggy arriving on her broom.

“Let’s go, boys. Chop chop,” she said. “We have a match to play, and I have a bet to win.”

“T’Challa?” Steve asked.

“Got it in one,” Peggy answered. “I might be in love with that boy, but I’ll be damned if I let him believe he’s a better Seeker than I am. And he _will_ be buying me dinner at the Three Broomsticks and dessert at Hermione’s tomorrow night.” 

“Now, _that_ is a wish I can work with,” Steve said, winking at Pepper. “Gotta go, everybody. Come on, Thor.”

Steve ran his hand through Tony’s hair while Thor kissed Jane’s hand, and they were off. 

Tony watched Steve cut through the air gracefully. He called the Gryffindor team together for pre-match stretching, and Tony let his attention wander around the section he was sitting in, looking for other people he knew. 

Suddenly, his attention was arrested by a mane of riotous curls, directly next to a head of ice blond hair. True to her House, Hermione was decked out in a crimson shirt with gold stripes and jeans. Her hair was (slightly) tamed with a crimson headband. Next to her, Professor Malfoy sat in his professor’s robes, as was customary for the faculty at Quidditch matches. The two were both looking up at Tony and smiling. Tony grinned and turned to his friends. “Be right back, guys. Save my seat!”

He loped down the stands toward Hermione and Malfoy, who stood to greet him. Hermione enveloped him in a tight hug, while Malfoy nodded his hello. 

“Hermione, Professor Malfoy. I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Tony said. “Hermione, I didn’t think you were very interested in Quidditch — or at all, really.” 

“I’m not, but I went to Quidditch matches to support Harry and Ron back during my Hogwarts days, and I’m here to support Steve now,” Hermione said, her lips parting in a sly smile. “Speaking of Steve…”

Tony blushed. 

“Yes, Tony, don’t think I missed that sweet kiss!” she said. “I’m so glad the two of you are doing well. I knew there was something special there the moment I met you both.”

“Well, the two of them just needed a little help to make it happen. Good thing you had quite a distinguished professor giving you sterling advice,” Professor Malfoy said, a hint of pride in his eyes.

At that, Hermione deployed an epic eye roll. “Steady on, Draco,” she said. Turning to Tony, she whispered, “He fancies himself a bit of a matchmaker. He and Luna have been such busybodies about everyone’s love life lately. You should hear them chatter on, especially once the coffee’s fortified with firewhisky.”

Tony tried not to laugh, but lost the battle once he looked up and saw Professor Malfoy’s mortified expression. 

Biting his lip to stop chortling, he said, “Good to see you both. Hermione, Steve and I are still planning to be at the shop for work this weekend.”

“Excellent! I’ll see you both then,” Hermione said. Draco, face still red, settled for a manly nod goodbye. Still chuckling, Tony climbed the stands back to his friends. 

****

“Oh, and another brilliant save by Gryffindor Keeper Steve Rogers — there’s rumors that half the teams in the British and Irish Quidditch League are after Rogers to play professionally after he’s done at Hogwarts. _Merlin’s beard_ , did you see that hit by Thor Odinson? That Bludger nearly left a hole in some Ravenclaw players!”

Tony grinned at the announcer’s booth. Peter Parker was a fourth year Hufflepuff who seemed determined to live up to the legend of Lee Jordan. While he was typically quiet and unassuming, when announcing a match he seemingly transformed, following the action with gusto and bravado.

Beside Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Bucky cheered Steve’s save, while Pepper and Rhodey exhorted the Ravenclaw Chasers to score. 

Tony had a hard time taking his eyes off Steve, but he knew that in the end, it wouldn’t be Steve that won the match. It would be Peggy. So he watched Peggy as much as possible, noted how she made herself small and unobtrusive, flying above the game itself. T’Challa, on the other hand, was brash and bold (much the same as he was in everyday life). He flew around and through the action, sometimes actually barking out instructions or encouragement. He was obviously the team’s leader, and a damn good one at that. 

“Oh, and Carol Danvers scores for Ravenclaw! Just outside Rogers’ reach. This is a close one, folks, at a score of 40-30, Ravenclaw leading. Gryffindor’s offense has been stalling today, but it won’t matter if Peggy Carter can catch the Snitch. There’s been no sighting of it yet, however…” Peter’s voice droned on, becoming background noise for Tony. Jane and Pepper cheered the Ravenclaw score, but Tony’s eyes were locked onto T’Challa, whose body was suddenly taut with tension, like a panther readying to spring. And then he dove. 

“Wait, could this be it, folks? T’Challa goes into a dive — he’s seen the Snitch — _and there it is, right in front of him!”_

Tony could see T’Challa straining, urging his broom on, reaching as far as he could—

And suddenly, Peggy was there, a blur of speed, swooping in from above T’Challa to pluck the Snitch from the very tips of his fingers. They collided and landed hard, their bodies thrown together in a heap of tangled limbs. Fortunately, when they collided, they’d been mere feet above the ground. As it was, Tony was sure they would both still be quite sore the next day. 

T’Challa was the first to sit up, reaching for Peggy’s right hand. With his help, she sat up too. She looked him in the eyes, grinned and said something that had him throwing his head back in apparent frustration. In the next second, she thrust her left hand aloft to show the Golden Snitch, still safe in her grasp.

The stadium burst into deafening cheers. Peter absolutely lost his mind. “Peggy Carter’s done it! Peggy Carter’s done it! That’s got to be the best Snitch grab since Harry Potter’s time! Gryffindor wins the House Cup! _Gryffindor wins the House Cup_!”

Tony whooped and hollered along with everyone else. Behind him, he could hear Pepper and Jane cheering just as loudly, despite the Gryffindor win. On the pitch, the entire scarlet-and-gold team had surrounded Peggy — Steve and Thor had her perched on their shoulders, and they were chanting “Peggy! Peggy! Peggy!” She was soaking in the adulation, but her eyes were on T’Challa, who was looking up at her with a mix of exasperation and fondness. He bowed to her jestingly. She gestured for Steve and Thor to let her down; once they did, she strode up to T’Challa and, with no hesitation, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back just as soundly, and cheers again rang from every corner of the stands. Tony could see Professor Erskine running toward the couple, probably to break up the kiss before it became a little too intense. 

The very next second, Tony couldn’t see Professor Erskine anymore because there was a very large and seriously sweaty Gryffindor Quidditch Captain right in front of him. He was just fine with the change of scenery, though. 

“Hey there,” Tony said, grinning up at Steve. In reply, Steve leaned in for a long snog, which might have involved some arse-grabbing if it hadn’t been for Professor Malfoy clearing his throat right beside Steve’s ear. 

“Professor!” Steve suddenly seemed to realize that their passionate kiss had an audience of the entire population of Hogwarts, and his face went _maroon_. Tony didn’t even know that was _possible_. “I am so sorry. That was hugely inappropriate. I apologize.”

Malfoy was grinning broadly. “To be honest, boys, I didn’t mind a bit. But Headmistress McGonagall would have my head on a platter if I didn’t showcase some authority, seeing as how I was the closest faculty member to you. I would suggest you take this little tête-à-tête someplace more appropriate. Bloody good job, though, Rogers. Both on the pitch and in the stands.” He winked, and sauntered back to Hermione’s side.

At that, Steve’s face blazed into brilliant red again. He buried his head into Tony’s shoulder, as if that would make his considerable bulk disappear. 

“Woah, woah, Steve. I think what you’re looking for is an invisibility cloak, and I’m fresh out of those,” Tony said, smiling. 

“Bloody hell, Tony,” Steve said, muffled by Tony’s shoulder. “That was horrifyingly embarrassing.”

“Not for me. After all, everyone saw me snogging the fittest bloke at Hogwarts. I wonder if anyone got a picture I could frame?” Tony mused. 

“Oh, _Godric_ ,” Steve muttered.

“Relax, Steve,” Tony said sunnily, patting his boyfriend on the back. “After all, you can just chalk it up to improving inter-House relations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! For those of you who commented and left kudos, I appreciate it so much. This was a lot of fun to write, and I look forward to writing more fics for Dramione and Stony soon. <3


End file.
